


Arrogance, Sarcasm and Sass

by RosePerSomnium



Series: Steter Week 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Peter and Stiles are the same age, Steter Week 2018, asshole!peter, asshole!stiles - Freeform, assholes in love, baby!derek, competing Hale siblings, competing Steter, highschool project, highschool!Steter, infuriating!Talia, lawyer!Talia, nerd!stiles, opinion of narrator might be biased, pre-schooler!Laura, valedictorian-to-be!Peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePerSomnium/pseuds/RosePerSomnium
Summary: Every year, the Beacon Hills High School Seniors have to take an internship in one of the local shops. Smart but arrogant Peter Hale has to learn the hard way assuming really doesn't lead anywhere good. Now he not only has to work in theflower shopof all things but with annoying Stilinski as his internship partner...





	Arrogance, Sarcasm and Sass

**Author's Note:**

> While brainstorming a title for this yesterday (which I totally forgot about beforehand somehow), I wrote these three words down and, like, both Stiles and Peter are totally defined by them in this story (and will continue to be so till the end) and it's kind of fitting how it spells the word ASS? Well, I guess the teenager mood of the fic got to me. ;)
> 
> That's the second to last unfinished work, the last one will be Sunday's post.
> 
> For today's prompt "Florist/Tattoo Shop AU", _obviously_.

_This can still work_ , Peter thought, pulling the door open. _I will just make the pawn working here switch with me and—_ Eyes settling on a familiar red hoodie, he stopped short. _I'm fucked._

A heavily tattooed woman looked up from where she was bent over somebody's calf. "Hey, pal, you're here to visit Stiles?"

"No. No, I'm here to—"

" _Peter._ _Hale_."

Of fucking course, Stilinski heard his name and turned around to grin at him like the cat that ate the canary. And the cream. And whatever else those annoying furballs ate. Werewolves and cats didn't get along that well.

"Stilinski." Peter put a charming smile on. "Do you think you're up for this job? Tattooing can be bloody and you wouldn't like to faint again, would you?"

The other didn't seem fazed by the mention of his frog dissection humiliation. In fact, he relaxed his posture, grin becoming even wider. "I'm not resigning, Hale. This is an internship. If it works out — great. And if it doesn't, I'll still be the bullied nerd who got the coolest job in town this year."

Peter tried not to let his murderous thoughts show in his appearance. "I'm not trying to take your job. I'm checking where there are open spots left in case anybody's internship planning doesn't work out."

Stilinski looked confused for a second before he beamed in incredulous joy.

"Oh, I can help you with that." He stood up, coming over to where Peter was standing in the entryway and turned him around with gentle hands which he _knew_ he would have lost if they weren't in public. Pointing across the street with a dramatic gesture he said, "Over there is the only open spot left. Whoever has to find a job last minute will be sent there to learn how to tie the prettiest flower arrangements." He fluttered his eyelashes at Peter, who was petrified with desperate denial.

Fist-bumping his shoulder, Stilinski added, "Well, I'd better go back to work now, wouldn't want to waste this opportunity, right? And I guess you're on your way to your sister to get your papers signed. See you around." With that, he went back to his working place, probably counting this encounter as his point.

Peter exhaled sharply. This was much worse than expected. But he could still save it. He knew how to play Talia. No big deal.

He nodded to the shop owner in friendly goodbye and opened the door, but Stilinski had to have the last word. "Oh, and Hale, if you _do_ find some idiot who needs a new internship, let them know they'll be my partner, yeah?"

Peter didn't dignify that with an answer.

He needed all his focus to change his sister's mind.

***

"No, Peter. I said it once before and I will not change my mind."

He put an abashed expression on. "I know you did. And I'm sorry."

She wasn't even looking up from her papers.

But Peter's plan had just begun. She would only get suspicious if he acted too rueful from the start.

"I should have asked you instead of assuming you'd give me an internship. I was arrogant. And I learnt my lesson. You know I will be a great help to your company. And you know I will follow your footsteps next year. I won't act high like that again and I promise to show you respect at work — and at home," he admitted grudgingly. It was a ruse, of course. Talia loved to have her ego stroked, to hear somebody conceding weaknesses. They both did, to be honest. But this time, it would be his win after all.

"I promised our parents to look after you while they're gone, didn't I?", she said absentmindedly. He didn't respond. Years of her rolling her eyes at him, saying "You don't _answer_ rhetorical questions, Peter" in that infuriatingly demeaning tone, trained it out of him. She had been such a pain in the ass growing up. Just because she was ten years his senior and jealous of all the attention her baby brother got.

She had yet to declare she was taking him (lawyers were so intent on explicit statements), but impatience was another thing she had non-stop teased him about in the past, so he didn't ask.

Finally, she put her current papers away and glanced up at him. "But I didn't promise to coddle you like they do. Have a nice day. Please shut the door behind you from the outside."

Clenching his teeth, he reminded himself of the horrific internship waiting for him if he couldn't get through her. "I will do anything you ask of me. Just — please — take me in as your intern."

Her blank lawyer expression in place, she asked. "From your desperation I gather you don't have many choices left?"

"... just one."

She raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"... in the flower shop."

A smile bloomed on her face, slowly, to savor her gloating. "Well, I'm sure Laura will be so happy if you bring flowers to her next tea party. Now, if you would excuse me, I still have demanding work to do. Why don't you go tell the kids your good news?"

With that, she turned back to her desk, dismissing him like a naughty brat.

He stomped out the door, fuming with humiliation, and slammed it shut.

"No door slamming!", his sister reprimanded him from inside.

_Screw you too_ , he thought, keeping it in to save his pocket money from the swear jar.

Peter couldn't wait for his parents to come back home. He might be an ungrateful brat. He might need to change his attitude in order not to piss off any and every superior. But Talia wouldn't be the one to teach him.

He would not give her that satisfaction.


End file.
